Enter: The Naruto World
by 9tail-Naruto
Summary: Just a normal boring day at school, then my friends and I get transported to Konoha! What kind of chaos can three teenage girls get into in a ninja village? Yeah I know not an original plot but is better on the inside
1. The Aventure begins

**Summary:** My two friends and me get transported into the Naruto world. What kind of chaos can ensue when a hater of Naruto, a fan of Naruto, and a little bit of a ditz end up in Konoha?

**Disclaimer:** If you're reading this you know I'm not Kishimoto-sensei so Naruto and all of its characters don't belong to me sadly, but I do own Kris and Mandi so there.

**Warning:** For those of you who want to now this fic will contain a little spoiler to Kingdom Hearts 2 and when I mean little I really mean it.

* * *

Chapter 1 

The Adventure Begins

* * *

I it was lunch, my favorite time of the day at the torture building some people 'Junior High School' I was sitting in my usual spot in the cafeteria reading my 'Naruto' manga, waiting for my friend Mandi to finish through the lunchline so we could talk and share stories about nothing in particular. My best friend Kris was sitting in front of me eating her chocolate doughnuts, talking about Fullmetal Alchemist and Kingdom Hearts 2. She was wearingher favorite red Fullmetal Alchemist shirt with her trademark denim, loose-fitting jacket. 

"…And you can fight with two keyblades at one, isn't that cool?"

I nodded saying "Yup that's cool." Not taking my eyes of the page to even look at her.

"Come on you're not paying attention. Yesterday you were talking and asking about Kingdom Hearts 2 like there was no tomorrow, why are you so interested in that manga?" She said before she could catch herself.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked looking up from my 'Naruto'.

"Never mind forget I even asked."

By then Mandi had come over with her tray, sat down, and said "What cha guys talkin' about?" She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top with a pink jacket over it, making it look like she was trying to get a date, or get some one jealous

I grinned at her and said, "We were just getting ready to talk about 'Naruto.'"

"No we weren't."

"Yes we were"

"No we _weren't_"

"Yes we _were_"

"What's Nay-ru-toe?" Mandi asked interrupting our short argument.

I winced at her mangling of one of my favorite manga's name and corrected her. "It's Naruto, and it one of the best manga's in the world!"

"I don't see how you can like it, it's one of the stupidest things I've ever seen." Kris said putting in her input.

"What! How dare you! How would you feel if I said '_Charmed_' was the stupidest thing in the world?"

"'_Charmed'_ is different"

"What I don't understand is how you _don't_ like it, I've told you about it and you've even seen part of it, why don't you like it?" I asked looking at her, completely ignoring Mandi for a while.

"I told you its stupid. That's-"

She was interrupted by Mandi "Anyway, I'm worried that Jad and Bobby are going to get into a fight."

"Mandi for the last time quit interrupting us when we're having a conversation, anyway, we told you to stop pretending to go out with Bobby to get Jad jealous, but nooo you had to do it." I said looking at Mandi scolding her like a child.

"That's right Mandi we told you last week to stop playing with people's feeling and just dump him, but you can't even do that" Kris said putting in her two cents.

"Anyway, (A/N my groups catch phrase is 'anyway' if you haven't noticed. We also tend to interrupt each other too) what were we saying? … Oh ya! Now I remember we were talking about 'Naruto' and why you hated it." I said looking back at Kris taking a bite out of my almost forgotten food.

"Hm… Oh okay yeah like I said it's stupid and what _I_ don't get is how come you like it." She said looking at me with her bluish-gray eyes.

"What's there not to like about it except for Sasuke, that bastard. An naive 12-year-old who has a nine tailed demon fox sealed inside him is training to become an ninja to be excepted as a person and not the demon, but not just any kind of ninja, a ninja with cool jutsu and chakra." I stated mater-of-fact-ly.

"What the heck's chalk-ra?" Mandi said trying to keep up with the conversation.

"It's chakra Mandi not chalk-ra. Chakra is the energy used to perform a ninja technique or jutsu." I looked at her with my dark brown eyes, trying to explain one of the most important parts of a Shinobi.

"Whatever it is it sounds weird." She said popping her _Sun Chips_ into her mouth.

"You just don't understand 'Naruto' like I do." I said shaking my head at her.

"Anyway, can I have a quarter? Please!" Mandi said doing her daily begging routine at Kris pleading to get some money so she could buy some more junk food.

Before Kris could say anything I replied for her " No, you still owe her two dollars from last week and you said you'll pay it back today." I said sternly looking at her with hard dark-brown eyes that could resist the deadly technique many people call the 'puppy eyed no jutsu.'

Kris reached into her blue jean's pocket and gave her a quarter anyway.

"Yay! Thank you!" she said getting up to grab some more chips at the ala-cart lane.

"Hmph." I replied sticking my nose back into my manga continuing where I left off.

"Hey Kris, when Mandi comes back I'm going to show you why I like 'Naruto' by letting you read a little of it, lucky for me I brought with me the first book." I said not looking up from 'Naruto'.

"You can let Mandi read it, but I'm not going to." She said taking a drink of her chocolate milk.

"Well you just have to put up with it like I put up with '_Charmed'"_ I replied taking another bite out of my nearly forgotten, cold food.

Mandi returned opening yet another bag of _Sun Chips_ and crushing them.

Then something weird happed with my manga I turned the page and it was blank except for a couple words _"Hold still and don't scream."_ Intrigued I showed Mandi and Kris.

"Hey guys, I want to show you something in my book."

"No thanks."

"Really? What?"

I laid 'Naruto' on the table and let them read it.

" 'Hold still and don't scream?' what kind of joke is that-" Kris was cut off by a whirling sound and a blue vortex came out of the book, swallowing me, Kris, and Mandi.

Everything started spinning and then the world became black.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know not an exciting chapter, but I wanted to introduce myself and my friends. This is my first fic I've ever written I can handle **constructive criticism** but _no_ flames. Please tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I can improve on it. Please R/R. 


	2. We're in Naruto?

**Summary:** My two friends and me get transported into the Naruto world. What kind of chaos can ensue when a hater of Naruto, a fan of Naruto, and a little bit of a ditz end up in Konoha?

**Disclaimer:** If you're reading this you know I'm not Kishimoto-sensei so Naruto and all of its characters don't belong to me sadly, but I do own Kris and Mandi so there.

'_Italics' _thoughts

**A/N: **Hey thank you for all your reviews! I'll try to make more description and take your advice. On with the story!

Chapter 2 

We're in Naruto?

"'Hold still and don't move?' what kind of joke is that-" Kris was cut off by a whirling sound, and a blue vortex came out of the page, swallowing me, Kris, and Mandi.

Everything started spinning, and then the world became black.

I awoke with the sound of birds in my ears and the heat of the summer sun on my face. I opened my eyes only to be blinded by the noon sun. _'Wait a minute, birds, sun, how did I get outside?"_

I shot up blinking, trying to regain my eyesight. I was sitting on a dirt road in the middle of a forest; lying down beside me were Kris and Mandi, unconscious.

I looked around taking in the sights. The trees were _huge_! They had to be at least a couple hundred years old, way too big and old to be anywhere near town.

I stared in awe for a couple seconds, then tried to wake the others up.

"Kris, hey wake up." I said shaking her shoulder.

"Ugh." She replied as she rolled over.

"Kris, wake up!" I yelled in her exposed ear.

"Go away and let me sleep." She said covering her head with her arms.

I sat there and thought for a few seconds and then came up with a foolproof plan. " Hey Kris! You're missing _RAW_!" (A/N: for those who don't know _RAW_ is a wrestling show and my friend Kris is a _very_ big fan of wrestling)

"WHAT!" she yelled jumping up in fear of missing one of her favorite shows.

"Hah! Now I know a trick to wake you up!" I yelled at her in triumph.

With all this yelling Mandi woke up and gave a frightened 'Eeek!' as she jumped up looking around and smacking the dust and dirt off of her skirt.

"Lizzie, where are we?" she asked looking at her outfit, displeased by how dirty it got.

"I don't know, but where ever we are we're far from town, there aren't any trees that big anywhere near town." I replied pointing at the huge trees.

"Hey were on a road! It has to go somewhere, right? I mean what's the purpose of a road if it doesn't go anywhere?" Kris said looking down the dirt road.

"Yeah, let's follow the road, it has to go by a house or town." I said starting to walk.

"Come on Mandi." Kris said following me quickly.

"Awww… I hate walking…Guys wait for me!" she said running to catch up, how she could manage it in high heels, I'll never know.

_30 minutes later…_

I was still in the lead, Kris, and Mandi struggling to keep up with my quick pace.

"How can you still keep going at that pace? Don't you tire out _ever_?" Kris asked catching up with my strides.

"Hmm? What this walking? It's nothing at my grandparents' house I used to walk for hours and their house is on top of a crazy hill. Compared with this, this is a walk in the park." I replied slowing down a little bit to let Mandi catch up. (A/N: yeah I walk a lot)

"I think I got blisters…" she said looking down at her feet, wincing with pain every other step.

"Maybe we should stop for a couple minutes." I said looking at a small clearing in the woods; I sat down on a log waiting for Kris and Mandi to catch their breath.

"Mandi, I think you should take off your shoes. You'll just make it hurt worse if you continue to walk with them on." Kris said pointing to Mandi's ridiculous high heels.

"But I like them, they're pretty and they complete my outfit." She said in protest.

"Well it's be pretty and get 20 blisters or be almost pretty with a few blisters." I said stating her options.

She frowned but took her shoes off, sighing with relief when some of the pain went away.

"Hey did you guys notice, but it feels and smells like we're in midsummer, when it's midspring?"(A/N: now that sentence may sound weird but I from the country and when you go outside during the summer there it smells like a distinct smell I can't really describe it but it is there) I said looking at Mandi and Kris.

"Yeah, it's way too hot and there are no rain clouds in the sky like there usually are in April." Kris answered my question looking at the sky.

Mandi not understanding what the hell we were talking about just started rubbing her feet to relieve the pain.

"Hey guys how much farther until we get to a town?" she asked looking at us continuing to rub her sore feet.

"I don't know." I replied taking off my black t-shirt and keeping on my long sleeved white one. " I've got an idea. How about I'll walk ahead for about five minutes if there is a town nearby I'll come back here and tell you."

Mandi nodded and Kris said, "Kay but if you don't come back in ten minutes we'll come looking for ya."

I nodded and waved looking back at the clearing. "Yeah I get it. Later!"

I walked for about three minutes when I came up upon a gate, but not just any gate, The Konohagakure Gates. I gasped, shook my head, and rubbed my eyes trying to see if the heat was playing tricks on me, making me see things that don't exist in the real world. I looked back up and the Gates were still there.

I ran as fast as I could back to the clearing "You…guys…aren't going to… believe me…" I said breathing heavily holding the stitch in my side.

"Whoa, Lizzie, it looks like you've seen a ghost. Calm down." Kris said in concern seeing how fast I came running into the clearing.

I took a deep breath, stabilizing and slowing down my breathing.

"Okay, this is really weird, but I found the gates into Konohagakure, the place Naruto lives in the manga!" I exclaimed waving my arms up and down for emphasis.

"Alright, Lizzie, I think you've been out in the sun too long." Kris said in growing concern. She placed her hand on my head.

"No, feels normal."

"Will you stop that!" I said smacking her hand down, "I'm serious, I saw the gates into Konoha!"

The two were exchanging glances, wondering if I had gone crazy.

"Oh come on! I'll show you the gates." I said grabbing the two wrists dragging them onto the road.

"Alright, alright were coming!" Kris said changing her pace, and wriggling her wrist out of my grasp.

"Awww. I wanted to sit some more." Mandi complained walking in her bare feet.

"Come on its not that far." I said trying to cheer her up.

We walked in silence for a while, then we came up upon the gate.

"See I told you it's the Konoha Gates." I said pointing at the huge gates.

"Why are you so sure that these gates are the Konoha Gates?" Kris asked looking incredulously at the gates.

"Come on you're asking a Naruto fan here to tell you that they're sure that these are the gates, of course they're the gates! They look exactly like the drawings." I said pointing at the gates again.

"Hey, guys, there are people standing on top of the gate." Mandi said pointing to the top of the gates.

"Huh, really?" I asked looking at the top of the gate. Sure enough there were two people on the top of the gate, and _if_ it were the Konoha gate, they would at least be Chuunin.

"Well, if there are people maybe they'll let us in." Kris said taking a couple more steps toward the Gates.

"Wait, Kris, stop!" I called out to her, but I was too late.

**A/N: **HAH! Now you have another cliffy! What's going to happen next? No one knows except me and I'm not going to tell grins evilly Thanks for you opinions of my last chapter, and I know this type of fic has been done many times before, but I'm just doing it for my friends. I'm thinking of doing an Hp/Naruto crossover soon. Tell me your ideas for it like what year and if Harry should go to the Naruto world or the Naruto gang go to Hogwarts. R/R!


	3. Craziness in Konoha

**Summary:** My two friends and me get transported into the Naruto world. What kind of chaos can ensue when a hater of Naruto, a fan of Naruto, and a little bit of a ditz end up in Konoha?

**Disclaimer:** If you're reading this you know I'm not Kishimoto-sensei so Naruto and all of its characters don't belong to me sadly, but I do own Kris and Mandi so there.

'_Italics' _thoughts

**A/N: **Yeah I know people hate cliffies, but I couldn't resist, my evil side just had to take over and write that (evil grin) Thanks for your reviews, I'll take your advice and make the chapters longer. . Anyway on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 3 

Craziness in Konoha

* * *

_"Hey guys there are people standing on the top of the gate." Mandi said pointing at the top of the gate._

"_Huh, really?" I said looking at the top of the gate. Sure enough there were two people on the top of the gate, and _if_ it were the Konoha Gates, they would have to be at least Chuunin._

"_Well if there are people maybe they'll let us in." Kris said taking a couple more steps toward the Gates._

"_Wait, Kris, stop!" I called out, but I was too late.

* * *

_

The Chuunin saw her and threw a couple kunai, cutting of a few strands of her long hair in her ponytail. (A/N: hey you didn't think I was going to kill her did you? Readers: Ummm… yeah we did. Me: Come on I'm not that mean! I'm not going to kill my best friend! You should have more faith in me! T.T Any way on with the story!) Mandi and Kris screamed in shock of the flying projectiles, while I hit my forehead with my hand.

The Chuunin shouted, "Halt, state your business in Konoha!"

Kris was still in shock and couldn't say anything, Mandi was whimpering in fear of being skewered by the throwing knifes, so that left me to tell the Chuunin why we were there, poor me.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath trying to calm my heart that was now going into overdrive.

"We got lost in the woods and we were wondering if we could enter your village." I said in a smaller-than-normal voice.

The Chuunin talked to his companion and disappeared in a poof of smoke. He reappeared and the Gates opened.

"If you cause any trouble you're all going straight to the Hokage." He warned.

"Hai, we understand, arigatou." I said bowing respectfully. (A/N: Ha I bet you didn't think I knew any Japanese!)

"Come on guys." I said grabbing their wrists and dragging them into Konoha.

It looked just like Kishimoto-sensei's drawings, huge buildings, but not as tall as the ones in cities. The Hokage monument was there, but Tsunade's face wasn't there. '_Hm…so this is before the time skip…_ _I wonder if it is after the Chuunin Exams or before it…'_

I looked around and found a bench, I sat down and Kris and Mandi sat beside me, Mandi was taking in the sights while Kris still looked a little bit creeped out.

"Hey, Kris, are you okay?" I asked concerned if she was scarred for life.

"That was… the scariest…and coolest thing ever!" she said looking at me excited.

"I mean, he threw the knife right by my head! Just an inch or so more and it would of killed me! Aww man, that was soo awesome!" she said trying to express her emotions with body language. (A/N: Yeah I know, strange reaction, right? But that's how she is, I mean she has even asked me, hypothetically speaking, how would I kill my victims if I ever became a psycho killer. Yeah she is sort of fixated on thrillers, blood, gore, and insane things, but that's one of the many things I like about her. She doesn't care what people think, unless, of course, you call her short, but we'll talk about that later. On with the story!)

I sighed in relief that she was back to her normal self. "Yeah, that _was_ cool. I tried to warn you that they were ninja, but you ran off before I could tell you. Oh by the way it called a kunai, the type of knife he threw at you was a ninja throwing knife or kunai." I said informing her about my opinion.

"You guys are weird." Mandi said rubbing her sore, blistered feet.

"Everyone is weird, just no one likes to admit it." I informed her with words of wisdom.

"Besides you just noticed we were weird? I mean you've been hanging around us for half a year and you haven't noticed yet?" Kris stated with her own input.

"Yeah, where have you been?" I asked agreeing with Kris's statement.

"Hmph!" she replied, returning her attention to her feet.

"Anyway, I think we should find somewhere to stay, I mean, I don't want to be wandering around the streets at night." I said standing up looking around at the signs wondering if an inn was nearby.

"Yeah, but I want to explore the city, I mean, this place is supposed to be an imaginary, fictional place that the author just made up, and yet it is here standing in the middle of nowhere." Kris said standing up and looking around beside me.

"I want to find somewhere to relax." Mandi said standing up and saying her opinion.

"Okay then, this is our plan of action, we'll look around and sight see around the city, while were doing that we'll look for an inn, and we'll look for the Konoha Hot Springs." I said stating my battle plan.

"OOHHH! There's a hot spring here!" Mandi said with stars in her eyes, imagining soaking in the hot, soothing water.

"Yeah, it's not called the Fire Country for no reason." I said stating the obvious.

"So is this plan a go?" I asked looking between Mandi and Kris.

"Yeah let's look around." She said starting to walk.

"Yes, let's go find those hot springs!" Mandi said running to catch up with her.

"Hey you guys, wait for me!" I said running up and catching up with them.

"Hey, Lizzie, what's with the weird Mount Rushmore?" Kris asked looking at the Hokage Monument.

"That's the Hokage Monument, the faces are of the leaders and strongest ninja of Konoha the Hokages. The strongest of all of them is the last one on the right, the Yondaime, or Fourth, unfortunately for Konoha he died years ago when the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, attacked Konoha." I said pointing at the Yondaime's face.

"Oh yeah, I remember, you've told me that before." She said looking at the faces with new interest.

"Yeah well, I tried to tell you how cool it looked but you've never really paid attention when I- oof" I was cut off when I bumped into someone.

"Oops… sorry!" I said looking up and rubbing my head.

When I looked up I saw Kankuro (sp?) with his weird outfit, his puppet, Karasu (sp?), and face paint, behind him was Temari with her huge battle fan.

"Watch were you're going, fatso." Kankuro said starting to walk around us.

You could almost feel the killer-intent that was given off by me.

"You did not, I repeat, did **not** just call me **fat**." I said looking slowly up at Kankuro, my eye twitching.

Kris sensing the danger tried to calm me down. "Okay, Lizzie, just take deep breaths. In and out, now's not the time to get angry at him."

"So? What if I did? What if I called you fat?" Kankuro asked, oblivious of the fact that he just got a sensitive, strong female very,** very** angry. (A/N: Yes if you haven't figured it out by now I am, for a fact, a girl, you got a problem with that? Readers: gulp shake heads Me: I didn't think so.)

"THAT'S IT! KRIS, MANDI LET GO SO I CAN TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB AND BREAK THAT STUPID DOLL OF HIS!" I yelled, dragging Mandi and Kris who were now attached to my arms trying to prevent me from punching and kicking the living daylights out of the Sand-Idiot.

"Kankuro, you baka, do you want to cause a scene?" Temari asked her eldest, younger brother.

"Hmph, she's no threat, she can't even break the hold of those two short girls." Kankuro said amused at the threat by the girl who had no weapons or hiate-ate (sp?) signifying that she was ninja.

"Oh no, no, no, no! You didn't just call me short! That's it he's going down! Let's get him Lizzie!" Kris said letting go of my arm. (A/N: Remember what I said earlier about how nothing bothers her except being called short? Well you'll see/read what happens when you get her angry.)

Mandi, seeing it was useless, let go of my arm, freeing them do damage to the ignorant puppet user.

Kris and me ran at the puppet user, with unimaginable speeds for two civilians, Kris landing a blow on his stomach knocking the wind out of him, myself landing a blow on his nose and breaking it. (A/N: Yes I can do this if I get angry, you should of seen me punch a wall when I'm angry, I can punch a hole right through it.) We jumped back, getting ready to come up with another attack.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled in shock that he was punched by two non-ninja and injured.

"Tat's it!" he said covering his nose with one hand reaching for his back with the other.

"What? You're no going to use Karasu (Crow) in this fight are you?" she asked seeing him detach the bundle from his back.

"So what? Bring it on loser puppet user that doll of yours doesn't scare me!" I yelled getting into a loose fighting stance.

"Kankuro, stop it. You're and embarrassment to our village." Said a voice coming from a tree.

"Ga…Gaara…" Kankuro said looking up at the red-haired Suna-nin, with a gourd, standing upside down on a tree branch.

"Loosing yourself in a fight with civilians, how pathetic… Why do you even think we came to Konoha?" Gaara said with his emotionless voice.

"Listen Gaara, they started it and…" He tried to explain but Gaara cut him off.

"Shut up… or I'll kill you." He said emotionlessly looking Kankuro right in the eye.

Kankuro started to sweat and shake horribly.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'm also sorry… really sorry…" Kankuro said looking like he wet himself.

"Sorry to you girls." Gaara said while sand started to whirl around him. '_Those girls actually punched Kankuro…they're good.' _He thought.

He reappeared in between Kankuro and Temari.

"We didn't come here to play around…let's go." Gaara said starting to walk away.

I was a little bit shocked at how cool one of my favorite characters in my favorite manga looked, but I recovered easily.

"Come on guys, let's find that inn." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait, what are your names?" Gaara asked not looking back.

"It's polite to state your name before asking others." I said not looking back.

Gaara was unfazed and replied, "My name is Sabaku no Gaara."

"My best friend here is Kole Kris, my other friend is Lewis Mandi, and I am Raven Lizzie. You here for the Chuunin Exams?" I asked still no looking at him.

"Yes, will we be seeing you there?" He asked with his emotionless voice.

"No, as you can tell were not ninja, just simple civilians, but I'll watch you if you make it to the finals." I said with an even voice.

"…Come on Temari, Kankuro." He said as he continued walking.

"Let's go girls." I said as I continued walking.

When we were far enough from them I released a breath I was holding for who knows how long.

"Lizzie, who were they? How did that red-haired one stand on the tree upside down? How did he disappear and reappear like that?" Mandi asked seeing how I calmed down a little.

"Those three were the Sand siblings, Sabaku no Temari, the eldest, Sabaku no Kankuro, the middle, and Sabaku no Gaara, the youngest and most deadly. They are ninjas from Sunagakure (sp?) the Village Hidden in the Sand. Gaara was standing on the tree with chakra, you know, the energy to perform ninja techniques. Gaara has the power to control sand because he has a demon sealed inside himself and that's how he disappeared and reappeared." I said answering all her questions.

"Oh… Why did you say all of our names backwards?" Mandi said wondering why I said her name that way.

I sweat dropped and explained to her. "Here, like in Japan, they say their surnames first and their first names last, so if I said that your name was Mandi Lewis, like back at home, they'd think your first name was your last name and visa-versa."

"Oh…where are we going?" she asked looking at where we were.

"We need to tell the Hokage some things before the Chuunin Exams start in a week, some things that might change how 'Naruto' turned out." I answered her.

* * *

A/N: Wow this chapter is longer than my others! That's a huge accomplishment for me. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I was very busy this week. I'm sorry to say this but I'm going to move very soon and it's going to cost a lot more per month than what I'm normally used to so that means…dun dun dun! … No Internet or cable. T.T I'm going to go crazy. Anyway how's this chapter? Any opinions on my future Harry Potter/Naruto crossover? Tell me what you think. R/R 


	4. Us become Shinobi?

**Summary:** My two friends and me get transported into the Naruto world. What kind of chaos can ensue when a hater of Naruto, a fan of Naruto, and a little bit of a ditz end up in Konoha?

**Disclaimer:** If you're reading this you know I'm not Kishimoto-sensei so Naruto and all of its characters don't belong to me sadly, but I do own Kris and Mandi so there.

'_Italics' _thoughts

**A/N: **Wow people are reading my story! I have 10 reviews (technically 11 because Squirrel sent 2) so my next stop is 20!.I'll try to update once a week but if I won't get to if I am really busy. Thank you all for your reviews and thank you Squirrel for defending me against Evil Black Reviewer but it wasn't really necessary, he/she said I was creative even if it was in the form of an insult. I'll try to make my chapters even longer. I never realized it but I'm writing at least 1,000 words per chapter and my last chapter had 2,000 words, which was only 4-6 pages. Anyway enough with my rambling, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 4 

Us become Shinobi?

* * *

"_Oh… where are we going?" she asked looking at where we were._

_"We need to tell the Hokage some things before the Chuunin Exams start in a week, some things that may change how 'Naruto' turned out." I answered her.

* * *

_

We headed toward the center of Konoha where the Hokage Tower is located.I saw the tower and it was huge! It was the tallest building in all of Konoha. (A/N: I think this is correct if not then I'll need to read the first books again.)

"Please tell me we're _not_ going into that building." Mandi said pointing in the direction of the Hokage Tower.

"Yup." I answered her heading toward the tower.

"Please tell _me_ that we're not going to the top of the building." Kris said looking at the top of the insanely tall building.

'_Oh yeah Kris is afraid of heights, oh well this information is more important than fear right now.'_ I thought in recognition.

"I'm not sure but the Sandaime Hokage's office is in that building somewhere." I said not totally lying but not totally telling the truth.

"Uhh…." Mandi moaned and continued walking beside me.

'_She really never was one for Physical Education; this must be the most she's walked in a _very_ long time…'_ I thought looking at my very tired companion.

"Come on guys while we're here I'll ask which way the hot springs are and where an inn is." I said trying to cheer up my exhausted friend.

She perked up a bit and walked a little bit faster beside Kris and me.

When we entered the Tower, I asked a receptionist which floor the Hokage's office was.

"It's all the way at the top." She replied.

"Okay, arigatou." I said and walked to the stairs.

"Come on guys, we'll be at the top in no time at all." I said trying to make them happier. Kris looked at me in disbelief that I could be so positive and Mandi looked at me like I was crazy.

"Okay, alright I know it's a long way up, but it can't take that long to get up there…I mean how long could it take to climb up a bunch of stairs?" I replied taking a few steps up the stairs.

* * *

_10 minutes later…

* * *

_

" 'How long could it take to climb up a bunch of stairs?' you jinxed us! You totally jinxed us! Never say anything positive again, unless we've already done it before!" Kris yelled at me for the hundredth time that minute.

I sweat dropped and replied. "For the thousandth time, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to jinx us I'll just shut up and say some thing negative, like this is going to take forever. How's that sound?"

"That sounds better." She said stopping at the top of the stairs, waiting for Mandi to catch up with us. The teen in question was slowly walking up the stairs panting and wincing with every other step.

I looked at her with pity because she was in worse physical condition than me, and I don't get out much. I looked around and saw a secretary sitting at a desk, looking at us with amusement.

"Can I help you?" she asked, a smile threatening to appear at the edges of her lips.

I walked up to her and replied. "Yes, is the Hokage in? I have urgent and very important news for him."

She looked startled that a girl that was joking around with her friends suddenly had a very serous look on her face and a little bit of fear mixed with it.

"Yes, he's in but he's in a meeting with Jounin right now." She said looking at the double doors leading into the Hokage's office.

"Oh fck it." I said running through the doors. (A/N: I'm not sure if curse words are allowed in T rated stories so I'm just playing it safe.)

All the Jounin's heads swiveled toward the door startled that someone had entered in the middle of their meeting.

"Hokage-sama sorry to interrupt your meeting but I need to tell you some thing very important, Orochimaru is going to enter the Chuunin Exams and going to try to corrupt Sasuke with the curse seal!" I shouted dodging the secretary who was going to pull me out of the office. (A/N: sure I hate Sasuke grabs a Sasuke plushie and guts it while laughing an evil laugh but I hate Orochimaru more and I like Oji-san and it made me cry when he died, so of course I'm going to warn him.)

Everyone froze comprehending what I just said.

"Umm…Lizzie who is O-ro-chi-ma-ru?" Mandi said trying to understand why everyone froze.

"Oh yeah I never told you about that snake freak, Well Orochimaru is and S-class nuke-nin, that means missing ninja, that specializes in snake related jutsu. He is a crazy psycho that used to experiment on ninjas because he wanted to be immortal, so he could learn every jutsu in the world.

He is also one of the legendary three, or as most people call them, Sannin. The Sannin were trained by the Sandaime Hokage, who is also called the Professor, and he is sitting right there in that desk.

The other two of the Sannin were Jiraiya, a pervert who writes perverted novels and also specializes in toad jutsu, and Tsunade, one of the strongest women alive and one of the best medic-nins alive, heck she probably _is_ the strongest and best medic-nin alive.

Anyway Orochimaru was going to be killed because of his experiments but the Sandaime let him go, which was very stupid in my opinion because now he is going to try to attack Konoha and take it over." I said informing her about the snake that is Orochimaru.

After a couple minutes of digesting that information, the Shinobi and secretary present looked at me in shock.

"What? Oops…" I said covering my mouth because I revealed some of my knowledge of the Naruto world.

"How in the seven hells do you know all that?" Asuma said his cigarette falling out of his open mouth. (A/N: He is the one with the cigarette right?)

"Ummm… I don't know how to explain this without sounding crazy… well my friends and myself aren't from here. We're from a different world…Yeah I bet you think I'm crazy right?" I replied trying to sound as sincere as possible.

The Shinobi and one secretary that filled the room nodded their heads simultaneously.

"Yeah I thought so, but I'm telling the truth!" I said looking at my friends trying to get them to back me up.

"She is telling the truth, we were sitting down for lunch in the cafeteria, and she was trying to show us her copy of the 'Naruto' manga, when she turned the page it said, _'hold still and don't scream' _and then we were sent here, well not really _here_, here but you get what I mean." Kris said trying to get me out of the jam I was in but failing miserably.

If anything the Shinobi present were even more confused, but it seemed like they could sense the honesty in our actions and voices.

"Okay we believe you, could you tell us more on what Orochimaru is planning?" Kurenai asked looking at us with her crimson orbs.

"Oh, Wow! Are you an Ishbalan?" Kris asked looking at her red eyes.

"No, idiot, she isn't an Ishbalan this is the Naruto world not the Fullmetal Alchemist world we're not anywhere near Ishbal or Central we're in Konohagakure in the Fire Country. Get your animes straight!" I yelled at her and hit her on the top of her head.

"Ouch! Why did you hit me on the head for?" she yelled at me while clutching her head.

"Because you were being stupid and it was at the perfect hitting height." I replied looking at her right in the eye.

"Hey I'm not short!" she retorted leaning in with her yell.

"I never said that." I replied keeping my cool.

"Yeah but you were implying it!" She yelled back.

While the fight continued the present Shinobi sweat dropped and asked Mandi, "Are they always like this?"

"When it comes to weird shows and books and stuff like this yeah, but usually they are pretty patient with each other." She replied looking at the shouting match between us.

The present Shinobi sweat dropped again and Kakashi tried to stop the senseless fighting.

"Hey girls please stop fighting, you came here to tell us about Orochimaru, not to fight with each other." He stated looking at us with his eye that wasn't covered by his hiate-ate.

"Hey Gai-san don't you want to challenge Kakashi-san to a contest to see who's flames of youth are stronger?" I said stopping the fight temporally and looking at the said green clad Shinobi. (A/N: I said san because I don't technically know them on a first name basis, Okay?)

Kakashi seeing the danger of facing his 'eternal rival' again backed off and went back into the crowd of Shinobi.

"Now were where we? Oh yeah like I was saying…" then the word brawl was on again.

* * *

_5 minutes later…

* * *

_

Kris and me were taking in deep breaths and our steam was spent.

"Five minutes and 36 seconds, a new record." Mandi said looking at a clock in the corner.

"Really? It felt like we were arguing longer… okay now back on the subject of Orochimaru. He will steal the face of a female grass ninja before the Forest of Death.

While in the Forest of Death he'll put a curse seal on Sasuke, because he wants the Sharingan." I said getting right back on the subject of Orochimaru.

The Shinobi sweat dropped when the fight was over but took the information of how and when Orochimaru was going to strike to heart.

"How did he find out that Sasuke activated his Sharingan?" the Sandaime asked to no one in particular.

"True fully I have no idea, but I do know he has his own hidden village now, the Otogakure, the village hidden in the sound." I told him and directing the last part of my sentence at my friends. (A/N: did I spell that right?)

"He has his own hidden village!" Kakashi said his visible eye widening, saying that he was shocked.

"Yup, and they aren't pushovers, even when Lee does the 'Initial Lotus' to protect Sakura in the forest they are unharmed by it by countering with their sound and wind based attacks." I stated directing the last part to Gai.

"You taught Lee the 'Initial Lotus'? That move is forbidden Gai." Saratobi said looking at the green clad Jounin.

"Yes I understand Hokage-sama but I gave him a strict rule, he can only use the attack when a certain condition is met, that condition is…" Gai started and was joined by me.

"When he has to protect a precious person." We said in chorus.

Gai looked at me in shock that I knew what he was going to say.

"Come on I know a lot about Orochimaru of course I'm going to remember a sentence like that." I said stating the obvious.

"Oh your flames of youth are very strong! You shall become a great Shinobi with that youthful memory of yours!" He said giving his 'nice guy' pose.

"Wait did you say 'become a great Shinobi'? No, no I can't become a Shinobi. I don't have the training or chakra to become a Shinobi, don't get me wrong, becoming a Shinobi would be cool but I doubt that I, or even we, could become Shinobi. I'm flattered that you said that though." I said to Gai trying not to insult him.

The Sandaime stood up and walked over to us. "I don't understand why you say you don't have chakra because I can sense your chakra and you have a fair amount." He stated looking at us taking a puff from his pipe.

"Huh? I have chakra? We have chakra? But chakra doesn't exist in our world." I said clearly puzzled on how he said we had chakra.

"Hey, Lizzie, didn't you say that chakra was the energy used to perform a jutsu and only the ninjas in 'Naruto' could use it?" Mandi said remembering what I told her earlier that day.

"Yeah I did say that, but he's saying that we have chakra… maybe because this is a different world our usual stamina and energy was converted into chakra…" I said trying to get over the puzzle that was wrapping around my mind.

"Like maybe if we went into the Fullmetal Alchemist world our energy and stamina would be changed into alchemist energy." Kris said putting in her input.

"Yeah that makes some sense. I think I have the most amount of chakra because I haven't gotten that tired yet, Kris has the second most chakra because she isn't nearly as tired as you Mandi." I said putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Hey was that an insult?" Mandi asked looking at me.

"No, it is just a fact. You skip P.E. every time you can, but Kris and me participate practically everyday. At least I think she does. I have a different P.E. period then you." I stated the puzzle finally completed.

"Yeah that has to be it." I said nodding my head coming to a conclusion.

"But we still can't become Shinobi. We don't have the training to _use_ our chakra and we have no taijutsu skills, unless you count beating the crap out of bullies who make fun of us." I stated going over the facts again.

"Yeah I want to find that Subaku no Kankuro guy again and beat him up. I mean I was like '_wham_' right into his stomach and you were like '_pow_' right into his nose! Aww man that was cool!" Kris said making punches with the wham and pow.

"You guys beat up one of the sand siblings?" Asuma said looking at us.

"Well we didn't 'beat him up' per say but I did break his nose and he deserved it too that'll teach him to call us 'not of skinny stature' and 'not of tall stature' again." I said shaking my fist at the memory.

"But it wasn't a real fight, he had to stop before he got to use his puppet because Gaara appeared and they left. But if I find Kankuro alone again I'm going to finish his lesson on manners!" I said making a fist and hitting it into my open palm.

"You know how to break a person's nose?" Asuma said taking it to note.

"Yeah you can even break a person's nose without a fist. You need to use just the bottom of your palm and hit your opponent in an upward motion. With enough force the nose breaks." I said showing an air demonstration. (A/N: it is true you can break a person's nose this way.)

"It looks like to me with a little bit more training you can fight pretty well." Saratobi said a smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can become Shinobi. We can fight pretty well for a couple of regular teenagers, but that doesn't mean we can stand up to real Shinobi in a real fight, like I said, Kankuro was underestimating us, that's why I was able to break his nose." I stated.

"Besides, it's not like you can train us, I mean, we're not Konoha citizens. It would be against your laws to train us." I stated, already regretting my words.

"Well, I can fix that easily. For telling us information about Orochimaru, I hereby state that you three are Konoha citizens." Saratobi stated looking dead serious.

"What! You can't do that! I mean we're not even from this world!" I shouted looking awestruck at what the Sandaime just decreed.

"Of course I can. I'm the Hokage." The Sandaime stated a full on smile on his face.

"I should of just shut my big fat mouth after I said, 'Orochimaru is going to attack' and left, but no, I had to open my big fat mouth to explain to my friends." I said rubbing my temples to get rid of the oncoming headache.

"Let me guess, this week were going to be trained by some of the Jounin with students?" I stated still rubbing my poor throbbing head.

The Hokage chuckled and nodded saying, "That is if they will have you as their temporary students while they're not busy with their original ones."

"Hokage-sama I will gladly train these three youthful girls to unlock their flames of youth!" Gai said, more like shouted, giving his 'nice guy' pose.

"At least these three are more 'energetic' than my team." Asuma stated clearly thinking about the ino-shika-chou formation and their faults in personality.

"Maybe you girls can help on of my subordinates to gain some more confidence." Kurenai stated, thinking about the lone konoichi on her team.

"I accept your proposition, Hokage-sama." Kakashi stated thinking about the teamwork issues of his normal team.

"Umm thanks…Hokage-sama we sort of have no where to stay… and because were foreign we don't have any money…" I stated clearly trying to state our predicament to the leader of Konoha.

"I can arrange an apartment as your temporary home and I can loan you girls some money." He stated fixing up those loose ends.

"Arigatou, oh and which one of you guys wants to teach us first?" I asked looking at the Jounin.

"I shall! You girls will meet 'Team Gai' at training grounds 13 at sunrise tomorrow!" Gai said/shouted once again giving the 'nice guy' pose.

I sweat dropped and said, "I thought so. When can we get the keys to the apartment?" I directed the question to the Sandaime.

"You can pick up the keys to your temporary apartment later in the afternoon, I can give you a money loan now." He stated walking over to a concealed safe in the corner, and grabbing a small bag of, presumably, money.

"Thank you so much, Hokage-sama. We'll leave you for your meeting now." I stated as I held the bag of money and dragged my friends, and now, teammates out of the room.

Mandi groaned that we would be walking down the stairs again; Kris said that Gai was a 'crazy green tight wearing lunatic' because his choice of clothes and because he was making us wake up before dawn, and I started mumbling about old manipulative men.

* * *

**A/N:** (Hides in a flame-proof barrier and yells out) Wow this is the longest chapter ever! 9¼ pages on Microsoft Word. I know that Kankuro isn't that lame, it's just that he was underestimating my friend and me. I still want to hear some opinions on my up coming HP/Naruto crossover and I still want to hear your opinions on this fic. Please R/R! 


	5. Ramen and Bakas

**Summary:** My two friends and me get transported into the Naruto world. What kind of chaos can ensue when a hater of Naruto, a fan of Naruto, and a little bit of a ditz end up in Konoha?

**Disclaimer:** If you're reading this you know I'm not Kishimoto-sensei so Naruto and all of its characters don't belong to me sadly, but I do own Kris and Mandi so there.

'_Italics' _thoughts

'**_Bold Italics'_** Inner Sakura

**A/N: **Hey all! Thanks for reading my fic and reviewing. Unfortunately I'll be moving by the end of this month and that means I won't be able to update as often but I'll try to warn you all when I can't update anymore. Rynx- Too- Genki you said something about changing my summary, what did you have in mind? My last chapter was long! 3500 words! That beats my last chapter by about 1200 words. I'll try to make my chapters even longer and more descriptive. Enough with this note, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Ramen and Bakas

* * *

_Mandi groaned that we would be walking down the stairs again; Kris said that Gai was a 'crazy green tight wearing lunatic' because his choice of clothes and because he was making us wake up before dawn, and I started mumbling about old manipulative men.

* * *

_

"Okay, I got directions to the hot spring from the receptionist just inside the Tower." I said greeting my friends outside the Hokage Tower.

"Great! Now we can go and relax." Mandi said grateful that we now knew where the hot springs are.

"Yeah lets go-" I was cut off by a growling noise coming from my navel.

"Uh… sorry we didn't get to finish lunch… can we stop by a stand and get a bite first?" I said rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

Mandi sighed and replied, "Sure, I guess so. But, you better hurry up I want to got to the hot springs soon."

"Yeah I know. Come on I can smell some good food coming from this way!" I said as I ran off toward the delicious aroma.

After a little bit of running I came up upon the Ichiraku Ramen Stand.

"Hey, I would like one large miso ramen please." I said as I sat down on a stool.

"Coming right up." Old man, Ichiraku said with a smile, getting the ingredients ready.

"There you are, Lizzie! You left us in the dust! What are you getting?" Kris asked catching her breath and sitting on the stool next to me.

"Miso ramen." I replied with a smile waiting for my food to get completed.

"Yuck! I hate ramen!" Kris said making a face.

"Noooo!" I practically screamed, noticing a male voice joining mine.

An orange blur ran by and appeared by my side and started asking questions in a loud voice.

"How can you hate ramen! It is the greatest food in the world!"

"I don't even know you anymore! How could you say that about my favorite noodle dish?"

"Yeah it's the best food in the world!"

"Not only is it the best noodle dish in the world, there are so many variations of it, like chicken ramen…"

"Pork ramen…"

"Beef ramen…"

"Shrimp ramen…"

"Vegetable ramen…"

"And miso ramen!" me and Naruto said alternating parts and saying the last statement in unison.

"Okay…who the heck are you?" Kris said startled because she wasn't expecting to be tag-teamed by two ramen fanatics when she said she hated ramen.

"Oh I'm Uzumaki Naruto, soon to be the next Hokage!" Naruto said making a fist with the 'soon to be next Hokage' part.

"Okay… I'm Kole Kris… pleased to meet you I guess." Kris said giving him a little handshake.

"I'm Raven Lizzie, pleased to meet ya." I said as I shook his hand.

"Your order is up." Old man, Ichiraku said with a smile placing my miso ramen in front of me.

"Itadakimasu!" I said grabbing the chopsticks and breaking them apart and slurping up the delicious noodles. I started going slow, enjoying the taste, but slowly speeding up with time.

"Hey, Kris, Lizzie! There you guys are! You know I'm tired, why did you run off?" Mandi said out of breath sitting next to Naruto.

I swallowed the bite I had in my mouth then I replied, "You said 'hurry up' so I did."

"Well I didn't mean that much." She snapped. I sighed and continued eating.

"What are you eating anyway?" She asked looking at my half-empty bowl.

I swallowed my bite and replied, "Ramen!"

"Ramen? How can you stand eating that junk?" She said making a face of disgust.

I almost spit out my miso at that statement, but instead I swallowed hard and looked at her in disbelief.

"NOOO! My two friends hate ramen! Who is the cruel god that made your taste buds hate ramen!" I said with anime streams of tears going down my face.

"I'm sorry…?" She said startled that her statement caused that reaction.

"It's okay, my teammate, Sasuke-teme, hates ramen too." Naruto said in a soothing tone.

"Yeah but you've got another teammate! And they aren't your best friends! They're your rival and your crush!" I retorted in anger at the cruel gods.

"Sorry I'm just trying to make you feel better!" Naruto yelled back.

"Quit trying you're just making it worse, baka!" I yelled back.

"Don't call me a baka!" He yelled.

"Would you prefer dobe?" I replied coolly.

"Ahhh! You're just as bad as Sasuke-teme!"

"Don't you **ever **compare me to that bastard!"

* * *

_Meanwhile, outside the fight...

* * *

_

Sasuke and Sakura walked up to the ramen stand looking for their ramen-obsessed teammate, they found him all right, they found him arguing with a tall brown haired stranger who was, by the Akamichi standards, 'Pleasantly Plump'. There were a couple more girls at the side, a short girl with a long light-brown ponytail wearing a red shirt with a strange intricate circle and the words 'Fullmetal Alchemist' on the sleeves, the other girl, who was just about as tall as the one in red, had short bluish black hair that came to her shoulders but no further and was wearing no shoes, a miniskirt, a pink tank top and a darker pink jacket over it. It looked like they were friends with the girl who was arguing with Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke walked up and sat down next to the short girl with the red shirt.

"Hey is that your friend arguing with Naruto-baka?" Sakura asked the stranger girl.

"Yup, that's one of my best friends, Lizzie, she came here to eat and I said I didn't like ramen, she flipped out and her and Naruto started yelling at me about how great it was, then my other friend, Mandi, came and she said that she didn't like ramen, Lizzie flipped out again and Naruto tried to calm her down and failed miserably, so now they are starting to insult each other." The girl said summarizing what happened.

Sakura sweat dropped, '_This girl sounds just like Naruto in the ramen department' **'No not another one!'**_ Sakura and Inner Sakura thought.

"Oh where are my manners? My name is Kole Kris and this here is Lewis Mandi, and the one arguing is Raven Lizzie." The newly named Kris said holding out her hand.

Sakura shook her hand and introduced herself and Sasuke: "I'm Haruno Sakura and the hunk over there is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you." Kris said politely.

* * *

_Meanwhile with the fight…_

* * *

"You baka! I bet you can't even perform a simple bunshin!"

"Why am I even arguing with a _fat_ person like you!"

The temperature dropped several degrees and I looked down.

"You didn't just call me **fat**." I said in a low deadly whisper.

Kris sensing danger stopped her polite conversation with Sakura and stepped in.

"Lizzie, don't listen to that idiot, he's too stupid to understand. Lets just finish eating and go to the hot springs like we wanted." Kris said in a soothing tone.

I took a couple of deep breaths and cracked my knuckles relieving some of the tension of having them balled up into fists.

"I'm warning you Uzumaki, if you call me the f word one more time I swear you'll be begging for mercy under my fists." I said in a low tone with complete seriousness.

"Hah like you can do anything to me! I'm a ninja!" Naruto said with arrogance and confidence.

"Naruto, you baka! Back off don't you see you're pushing it?" Sakura said defending the girl she barely knew from the dobe.

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined.

"Naruto, you're a fun person to argue with, almost as fun as Kris, but you're really pushing it. If you want me to be your friend you better lay off of the insults that point out my 'big bone' ness." I said as I walked to the counter. I placed enough ryo on the counter to pay for the ramen and some extra for a tip.

"Thanks for the ramen! I'll come by at least once a week for a bowl!" I said as I paid.

"Come on let's go to the hot spring!" I said as I ran off in the direction of the hot spring.

"Yeah lets go!" Kris said with a sigh of relief and she started to run off after me.

"Hey guys wait for me!" Mandi cried as she ran off after us.

"Hey baka, did they ever tell you where they lived?" Sakura asked as she saw us run off.

"No they just told me their names, why?" Naruto asked looking at the kunoichi.

"They are around our ages, maybe a little bit older, and yet I've never seen them before. Have you ever seen them before Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking at her object of affections.

"Hn…no." Sasuke said with his usual brooding behavior but on the inside he was asking: _'Who where those girls?'_

"See Naruto, none of us have ever seen them before, so they must be foreigners." Sakura stated mater-of-factly.

"Well then where are they from?" Naruto asked himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter is shorter than expected but I just found a good place to stop. Next chapter 'The hot spring'. Please R/R! 


	6. Author's Note

A/N: I just wanted to announce that I AM ALIVE! Soo sorry that I've been gone! I warned you that I was moving and we moved sooner then I expected, then it took forever for us to move in and get everything set up, then the computer broke down! I just recently got the computer up and running again and I'll have you know that I'm going to post a new chapter soon, but I'm suffering from a syndrome that many authors suffer once in a while… Writer's block. UGH! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! TT But I promise to get a new chapter done ASAP! Ja ne!


	7. Meeting the Team

**Summary:** My two friends and me get transported into the Naruto world. What kind of chaos can ensue when a hater of Naruto, a fan of Naruto, and a little bit of a ditz end up in Konoha?

**Disclaimer:** If you're reading this you know I'm not Kishimoto-sensei so Naruto and all of its characters don't belong to me sadly, but I do own Kris and Mandi so there.

* * *

'_Italics' _thoughts

'**_Bold Italics'_** Inner Sakura

* * *

**A/N: **My Writer's block is over! (Running around screaming over and over again 'YEAH ALRIGHT I BEAT YOU! DIE WRITER'S BLOCK DIE!') Ahem… anyway, again sorry I was gone so long! I missed you all! Yes even the silent non-reviewers, and I'm glad to be back! I almost went insane! (Readers can now see Authoress in a padded room wearing an insane-person's straitjacket but without the sleeves tied around her body, making it free for her to type.) Um… yeah, forget what you just saw and ON WITH THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter 6 

Meeting the Team

* * *

"_Hey baka, did they ever tell you where they lived?" Sakura asked as she saw us run off._

"_No they just told me their names, why?" Naruto asked looking at the kunoichi._

"_They are around our ages, maybe a little bit older, and yet I've never seen them before. Have you ever seen them before Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking at her object of affections. _

"_Hn…no." Sasuke said with his usual brooding behavior but on the inside he was asking: 'Who where those girls?'_

"_See Naruto, none of us have ever seen them before, so they must be foreigners." Sakura stated mater-of-factly._

"_Well then where are they from?" Naruto asked himself.

* * *

_

"AH… Finally some relaxation!" Mandi said fully enjoying the hot water of the springs and relaxing all the tension and pain her body had gone through during the day.

"Oh my god…. It feels like all my worries are melting away…." I said sighing when I felt the relaxing water.

"Hey guys." Kris asked lounging in the spring.

"Hn?" I asked completely relaxed.

"Yeah?" Mandi asked a little bit upset that her relaxing time was interrupted.

"Have you guys ever been to a hot spring before?" Kris asked just curious.

"No… but I've always wanted to go to one… and because we're here my wish was granted." Mandi answered closing her eyes in relaxation.

"Nope… I've been in a Jacuzzi before but this is a lot better…" I answered.

We stayed quiet for a few minutes just relaxing when a annoying thought crossed my mind, _'What if Jiraiya is here collecting 'research'?' _I shot up and started to get out.

"Huh? Why are you leaving?" Mandi said wondering why I left the comfort of the spring.

"I just remembered that Jiraiya, the pervert I told you about, is around Konoha and I don't want to be peeked at." I said throwing towels to them.

The girls just looked at each other wide-eyed and practically jumped out of the hot spring and covered themselves.

We went into the dressing rooms and got dressed and starting toweling off our hair.

"I'm sorry I didn't remember this earlier, but at least we got to relax for a while." I said while I was drying my hair the best I could without a blow-dryer. (A/N: My hair seems to never dry unless I use a blow-dryer, if I just towel my hair off it stays wet for hours. I don't know why… maybe because it's so thick… anyway back to the story!)

"Naw, it's okay! We got to relax and chill for awhile. It's good you remembered or else we might of been seen by some old pervert." Kris said putting her hair back into her signature low, ponytail.

"I'm happy we got to go here and relax, that's all." Mandi said trying to get her hair untangled and back to the way it was.

"Yeah… We have to go back to the Hokage Tower to get the keys to our apartment." I said when I was done toweling of my hair and combing it with my fingers.

"Oh yeah… I remember." Mandi said thinking about the long way up the stairs of the tower and the long journey down.

"Hmmm… how about because you guys are still tired I'll get the keys and you can wait down outside the Tower?" I said seeing the frowns on their faces.

"Huh? No, no! I'm not tired! I'll go with you!" Kris said a little bit annoyed that I called her tired.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked concerned about my best friend.

"Of course I'm sure!" She replied with a smile, determination written all over her face.

"Alright, Mandi what about you? Are you going to wait?" I asked her seeing as how she said nothing.

"Are you crazy? Of course I'm going to wait! This is the most walking I've done in my life!" She stated looking at me like I was insane.

I raised my hands in defense. "Whoa! Alright I get the picture," I stated smiling at her.

After a couple minutes of walking, we were again in the center of Konoha at the base of the Hokage Tower.

"If we're not back in 30 minutes come and look for us." I said to Mandi as Kris and I went into the large building.

* * *

_5 minutes later…

* * *

_

"Hey, Lizzie, I just thought of some thing… what if we can't get back home?" Kris asked, looking concerned.

The question hit me like a ton of bricks, '_How **would **we get back home?'_

"I really don't know…. Live here? …" I said thoughtfully.

"Sure this place is… interesting… but I don't want to be here forever…" Kris said in concern, almost sadness.

"Maybe there's a jutsu that could send us back home? I mean, that manga I took to school was normal before… maybe someone did a jutsu to bring us here?" I said hopefully.

"Maybe…" Kris said with a far off look in her eye.

* * *

_4 minutes later…

* * *

_

"Hello secretary-san. Hokage-sama told us to come back here for the keys to the apartment we'll be staying at." I said when we got to the top of the almost-never-ending stairs.

"Please call me Gin, and yes here are your keys and here are directions to the apartment." The secretary, Gin, said kindly and gave us three matching keys and a piece of paper with directions.

"Arigatou Gin-san." I said and we started to walk back down the stairs.

"Wait, you'll need one more thing." She called to us, confused I walked back and she gave me three hiate-ates. I gasped, as now we were officially ninjas of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

I ran down the stairs to catch up with Kris and we walked down the stairs together.

* * *

_10 minutes later…

* * *

_

"Finally! What took you so long?" Mandi said when we exited the Tower.

"We weren't gone that long, about only 22 minutes…" I said as she scolded us.

"I don't care! I was soo bored!" She complained.

I rolled my eyes at her childish display, and handed her, her hiate-ate and her key.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the forehead-protector.

"It's a hiate-ate or a forehead-protector, all shinobi or kunoichi get one. It means that they are ninja of Konoha." I explained to her.

"Oh! Forehead protector?" She eyed it incredulously.

"Wait I just realized that a major event has happened and we aren't celebrating it!" She said in shock.

"Well, no not really…" I said as my startled answer.

"I know just how to fix that!" She said with glee.

'_No she can't be thinking of that… could she?' _I thought with dread.

"SHOPPING!" She practically screamed.

'_Yup she was thinking it."_

"I mean were ninja! We need ninja clothes! Besides I'm not wearing the same thing everyday!"

I looked over to Kris she looked with some interest about shopping… probably for the weapons. I sighed in defeat, there was logic in going shopping but Mandi would most likely try to buy a whole clothing store.

"Alright were going shopping but with a few rules: 1 you can only by, at the max, 7 outfits and they can't be expensive, 2 don't purchase anything you don't need, like accessories, 3 for ninja weapons just by 2 packs of kunai, about 5 packs of shuriken, and ONE special weapon or your choice, as long as it isn't too expensive, 4 remember we NEED to buy food, 5 don't by anything to bright or flashy, it'll attract attention on missions. I think that's it…" I said holding up my fingers with every rule.

"YEAH LETS GO!" Mandi said as she grabbed our arms and dragged us to the nearest store, which just so happened to be a ninja store.

"OHH! I got to try on this, and this…." Mandi said in excitement making a pile of the clothes she wanted to try on.

I sighed and started looking around. I saw many outfits but none of them seemed **right**. Occasionally Mandi would bump me in her shopping spree and here her squealing of delight when she found something she liked.

Then finally I found something that caught my eye, it was a dark purple, almost black, sort of tank top that looked nice and was MY size.

I picked it up and started looking for other shirts that were similar in design, but in different colors to match with the surroundings more. I found a dark-forest green one, a sky-blue and white one, a gray one, and a brown one, all having good camouflage capabilities.

'_Well there's a part of an outfit… now to find pants…" _

I looked around and found kunoichi pants like Tenten's in various colors; I just picked out 2 brown pairs and 3 green pairs.

'_There! Five complete outfits! Now I just need some weapons and holsters and I'm all set.'_ I thought to myself proudly.

I went to the weapons and bought some kunai and shuriken. '_Oh yeah! I said we could get a special weapon… hmmm… what to pick…"_

I looked at all of the various weapons; there were fuuma shuriken, wakizashis, katanas, battle-fans, iron-knuckles, soo many things to choose from!

'Hn… I've always liked fuuma shrunken… but they remind me of Sasuke! Oh well! He may have one but that won't stop me from getting one!'

I looked at the price, expensive, but not too expensive as long as I didn't by anymore outfits.

I looked around and saw Mandi trying on different outfits and Kris looking at all the different weapons around, then my eyes caught site of the shinobi sandals. 'Oops! Almost forgot!"

I bought a pair of sandals and sat down on a bench in the store to wait until my friends were done.

A couple minutes later Kris came back with her own selections. She had clothes that were very similar to mine but the shirts were red with flames on them and other designs. She had plain kunoichi pants and she grabbed a pair of shinobi sandals. She had gotten her kunai, shuriken, and a pair of sais; overall she did a nice job.

* * *

_3 hours later…

* * *

_

Mandi was finally finished picking out her clothes, which looked an awfully lot like Sakura's and Ino's, but in all pinks and baby-blues. She bought her weapons and she picked out a pair of battle-fans as her weapon of choice.

"A-are we all done?" I asked yawning.

"Nope. We have to shop for groceries!" Mandi said excitedly.

"Great. I have an idea, why don't we stop by the apartment and THEN go to another store? So we don't break our backs." I suggested.

"Yes." Kris said happily.

"Alright…" Mandi said disappointed.

"Good." I replied, I took out the directions and started walking the direction the said, using the Hokage Tower as reference.

* * *

_3 minutes later…

* * *

_

I unlocked the door to our apartment on the second floor of the complex. I opened the door and gasped, the apartment was BIG! Right in front of me was a large living room and toward my immediate right there was a big kitchen with a big fridge. Towards my left was a hallway that had two doors down it. I walked into the living room and saw another hallway with three doors down it. I went back into the entranceway and walked down the hallway the first door was a bathroom the second was a room.

"I claim this room!" I yelled from the hallway and put all of my purchases into the room.

I looked around; the room had a futon, a dresser, a desk, it even had an alarm clock that was accurate. I put my new clothes in the dresser and placed my weapons on the desk.

I walked out of my room and looked into the fridge, it was full of food!

'Well… there goes shopping for food…"

I walked into the living room and sat on the big couch. Kris came in a minute later and plopped next to me.

"This place is big." She said.

"Yup. The fridge is full… there is no need to go shopping… do you want to go the park?" I asked.

"Sure. We should ask if Mandi wants to." Kris replied

"If I want to do what?" Mandi said sticking her head into the room.

"If you want to go with us to the park. I replied.

"Oh, no thanks I've had enough walking for today." She answered.

"Alright, let's go Kris." I said getting up and walking toward the door.

* * *

The park wasn't that full considering the fact that it was almost sunset and the only people who were there were couples or people enjoying the view. We walked all around the park and even saw were some of the training grounds were. When the sun almost set we decided to head back to the apartment considering that we had to get up VERY early tomorrow.

By the time we made it back to the apartment the sky was dark and the first stars started to appear.

"Why did it take you so long?" Mandi asked annoyed that we were gone too long for her.

"Aww! Didja miss us?" I asked in a baby-voice.

"No, I was just hungry." She said uncaring tone.

"Hmph, with that kind of tone I won't make anything for you to eat." I said in a threatening tone.

"I'm sorry! PULEASE, make me some thing to eat!" she asked begging from the floor with her hands clasped in front of her.

"You can cook?" Kris asked startled by this new information.

"Yes, I can cook. Do you want me to make you something?" I asked walking in the kitchen seeing what we had.

"Yes, please." She asked.

_"Hm… soy sauce, rice, potatoes, peppers, onions, steak, peas… good I know just what to make!"

* * *

_

_Later…

* * *

_

"I'm done!" I called out to the living room letting know that any second now they would have some good food.

I made three plates and put them down onto the table, I looked into the drawers but found no forks but chopsticks and spoons.

_'Oh well…'_

"Come and get it!" I yelled announcing that they could come and eat.

"What is it?" Mandi asked entering the kitchen.

"Stir-fry with rice and peas on the side." I answered her. (A/N: the peas are still in the pod. It just fits better with the theme.)

"It smells delicious!" Kris said setting down in an empty chair.

"Please tell me how it is, I don't cook often." I said waiting for them to take the first bites.

Mandi shrugged and put some stir-fry into her mouth. She chewed slowly and swallowed.

"Well?" I asked.

Hey eyes shone like stars. "Oh-Mm-Gee! You could be a professional chef!" She said chowing down.

Kris blinked and had some of hers. "WOW!"

"You like it?" I asked

"Like it? Where did you learn to cook like this!" She said taking a few more bites.

"I taught myself, believe me I was pretty bad." I said thinking of the times I almost set the kitchen at home on fire.

"Well this is very good." She said enjoying her meal.

"Thanks!" I said eating my culinary creation.

* * *

A while later…

* * *

"Man! I'm stuffed!" Mandi said holding her stomach.

"Maybe you shouldn't of eaten five helpings…" I said as a suggestion.

"Maybe… but it was worth every mouthful!" She stated.

I picked up the empty plates and washed them off at the sink and put them away.

"I wonder what they have on TV here…" I said as I turned on the television. (A/N: They do have TV's because during the Chuunin Exam the Sand Sibs were caught on camera when they entered the tower at the center of Area 44 aka Forest of Death)

"Nope… nothing… nada… boring… lame…" I said as I flipped through the channels.

* * *

1 hour later…

* * *

"YAAaawwnnn… I'm going to bed, night." I said as I walked over to my room.

"Night, Lizzie."

"Night,"

I walked into my room and set the alarm clock for 5:00 a.m. and fell sound asleep.

* * *

4:59 A.M. …

* * *

_Five, four, three, two, one…_

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

I woke up with a start and shook my head trying to figure out where I was, and then I remembered what happened yesterday. I yawned and turned the alarm off. I walked over to my dresser and took out my new clothes and changed. I took my kunai and shuriken holsters and strapped them to my thigh.

I went into my bathroom and found a brand new hairbrush and brushed my long blackish-brown hair and put it into a topknot. I grabbed my hiate-ate and put it around my neck like a choker.

I stumbled into the kitchen and looked into the fridge.

'Egg's, bread, potatoes, and bacon, perfect.'

I started preparing breakfast. I made scrambled eggs, fried potatoes, toast, and bacon. The delicious aroma drifted through the house and woke up Kris and Mandi.

"Good morning." I said as I placed the plates of food on the table.

"Mornin'" Kris mumbled.

"YAWN" Mandi answered.

"You guys have about an hour to get ready and eat." I informed them.

"WHAT!" Mandi yelled and she rushed to her room to get ready. Kris on the other hand ate a light breakfast before speeding off to get dressed and ready. I laughed to myself and ate my breakfast in silence, listening to Mandi and Kris rush to get ready.

I finished my breakfast and waited for them to finish getting dressed. I looked out the living room window to see everything bathed in the light-blue light that comes just before dawn.

Mandi sat down at the table and begun to eat her meal at Naruto speeds. She was wearing an outfit that looked like Ino's, but instead of purple it was a light baby blue. In her hair she was using her hiate-ate as a headband.

Kris came in and sat down. She was wearing a red tank top with orange and yellow flames on the hems. She was wearing her hiate-ate the traditional way, on her forehead. (A/N: Obviously)

"Good, if we leave now will arrive at training grounds 13 just on time." I said as I walked out side and waited for them to follow.

Going directly toward where we saw the training grounds yesterday, we found #13 in a snap.

"This is training grounds 13." I said when we arrived. I looked around and saw Neji, Tenten, and Lee standing waiting for Gai to come and train them.

Walking towards them I called out, "Ohayo!" (A/N: Ohayo means 'good morning' in Japanese)

"OHAYO!" Rock Lee shouted, clearly awake and brimming with the 'Flames Of Youth!'

"Ohayo." Tenten said, a little startled that anyone was at their training ground, this early in the morning.

"Oh, I'm sorry! We haven't introduced ourselves! My name is Raven Lizzie, this is Lewis Mandi and Kole Kris; your sensei invited us to training yesterday."

"Actually, it's more like he started raving like a lunatic about youth and flames…" Kris muttered under her breath and I tried to hide my laughter with fake coughs.

"YOSH! Gai-sensei is so great! He got us some new training partners!" Lee yelled/stated oblivious to the fact that we just insulted him.

Tenten sweat-dropped at the statement and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, my teammate and sensei are both… energetic. I'm Tenten, the silent brooding one over there is Hyuuga Neji, and this is my other teammate Rock Lee."

At the mention of their names Neji "hn"ed and remained silent, while Lee smiled and his teeth sparkled with unnatural shine.

Lee then looked at Mandi and with a faint blush on his cheeks did the good-guy pose, "Let's go out together!"

Mandi just stared at Lee, looking at him up and down; from his bowl-haircut, to his orange-legwarmer covered shins, then she shrieked out, "OH MY GOD! You're a fashion disaster! That man from yesterday must of corrupted you! I mean, a bowl-haircut! No one gets those anymore! And your eyebrows! Have you never heard of plucking? A green-spandex outfit! Eww! And orange does NOT go with forest-green! There is no way in HELL me or any girl with ever go out with you!"

Lee just looked shocked and looked like he was about to cry.

I glared at Mandi and said to Lee, "Hey it's okay Lee! She just doesn't understand that your outfit makes you at the prime of your Youth, making you the strongest and best you can be!" I stated, inwardly cursing myself for supporting the hideous outfit, but I just hated seeing him so sad.

Lee, if possible, smiled a huge smile with the largest amount of blinding sparkles I've ever seen.

"Lizzie-chan! Will you go out with me? I will protect you with my life!" he asked with the good-guy pose, in renewed vigor.

"W-what?" I asked taken aback. I had never been asked out before, except by guys who wanted a laugh or did it on a dare, in which I would beat them up as an answer.

"Sorry Lee, you're a nice guy, but I barely know you. Maybe if I got to know you more, but not now." I said with a smile.

Lee frowned slightly but smiled again with flames in his eyes that there was hope. Then all of a sudden there was a shout of "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Right in front of us a plume of smoke appeared and cleared away, showing Maito Gai in all his youthful glory.

"YOSH! Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, cheering for his beloved idol.

Gai smiled with a blinding 'ping!' of light and shouted, "YOSH! MY YOUTHFUL TEMPORARY STUDENTS KNOW THE IMPORTANCE OF PUNCTUALITY! AND THEY UNDERSTAND THE YOUTHFULNESS OF SPANDEX!"

I sweat-dropped at that last sentence and thought _'Wait he said that we knew the youthfulness of spandex so that means he was here the whole time!'_

"NOW WE SHALL BEGIN TRAINING WITH A HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" He said with a smile.

With that sentence I started to dread 'training' with Gai.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait…. Okay I'm extremely sorry for the long wait! I hope the length of this chapter will make up for it though! I have so many reviews! I never thought I'd get so many! Thank you all! Please R/R! Later! 


	8. TRAINING FROM HELL!

**Summary:** My two friends and me get transported into the Naruto world. What kind of chaos can ensue when a hater of Naruto, a fan of Naruto, and a little bit of a ditz end up in Konoha?

**Disclaimer:** If you're reading this you know I'm not Kishimoto-sensei so Naruto and all of its characters don't belong to me sadly, but I do own Kris and Mandi so there.

* * *

'_Italics' _thoughts 

'_**Bold Italics'**_ Inner Sakura

**A/N:** I'm SOO SORRY! I have a couple good reasons why I haven't updated; Number one, I had a horrible case of writer's block. Number two, when I got out of my rut, I sort of lost interest in writing this story and didn't feel like writing it anymore. Number three, I'm very lazy…. I'm worse than Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Troublesome… someone who is lazier than me…

I'm so ashamed! TT Anyway here's the long awaited chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7 

TRAINING FROM HELL!

* * *

_"NOW WE SHALL BEGIN TRAINING WITH A HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA!" He said with a smile._

_With that sentence I started to dread 'training' with Gai._

* * *

"A hundred laps?! You've got to be kidding!" Kris said her eyes the size of saucers, but Gai wasn't even listening, he was telling Lee his self-punishment if he could not accomplish this feat, a thousand one-handed pushups with a sack of potatoes on his back. Lee cheered for his beloved sensei and agreed to partake in this punishment if he failed. 

I sweat-dropped at this sight and Tenten replied, "Well he's…. eccentric, but he's being serious. He wants us to run 100 laps around Konoha."

"One HUNDRED laps! There's no way in hell we can do that!" Mandi exclaimed, cursing the world loudly, something she never does.

"She's right, we were just civilians yesterday, and we've never done anything like this." I replied, still shocked at my friend's behavior.

Tenten looked startled by this revelation. "Just yesterday? What did you do?" She asked innocently.

"Uhh…." I said trying to find a way to make up for my error. Thankfully Kris came up with the perfect excuse, "It's classified." She interjected.

"Oh, well Neji and I can never keep up with Lee and Gai-sensei's speed anyway, so we just run until they stop." Tenten said with curiosity still brimming in her voice form the previous question and mysterious answer.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL PUPILS AND TEMPORARY PUPILS, LETS BEGIN!"

"Ossu!" (yes/ yes sir) Gai and Lee said as they sped off, leaving a long trail of dust behind them, making us cough and cover our faces until the cloud of dust was gone. By then Gai and Lee were long gone. Tenten and Neji started running after their teammates, their arms out behind them to give them balance as they ran.

"We better get going." I said as a started a jog.

* * *

_4 Hours later…_

* * *

By now I was cursing Gai with every fiber of my being. With every agonizing step I took I thought of another way to kill him. _Step,_ set rabid dogs on him, _step,_ throw him in a pit of venomous snakes, _step,_ slip him poison into his lunch, _step _lure him to meeting Gaara in a dark ally during the full moon…

I walked into the training field and collapsed onto the grass, gasping for air, aching all over.

"NOW THAT ALL MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS ARE HERE, LET'S CONTINUE TO STOKE THE FIRES OF YOUTH!" Gai exclaimed, his teeth shining with the light of a thousand suns. (A/N: Yeah I'm the last to arrive, I may have more chakra than Kris and Mandi, but I'm built for strength and stamina, not speed.)

I still just lay there, wishing, mentally, for a bottle of water to help soothe my dry throat. And, as if answering my mental prayer, I saw a water bottle hovering in front of my face.

"Here, you look like you could use it." Tenten said, putting it into my outstretched hand.

I sat up and chugged about half of it in one go. "Thank… you." I said in between breaths, "Sorry, I almost drank all of your water."

"No, it's okay. I have more." She said as she opened a pack she brought, revealing six more bottles of water. "It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Yeah, we should of thought of that." I said, inwardly scolding myself for not being prepared, but my thoughts were cut off by the booming voice of Gai.

"NOW WE WILL HAVE YOUTHFUL SPARRING MATCHES!"

'_Shit,' _I thought to myself_, 'More than likely we'll be paired to go against on of Gai's students, and neither of us will be able to be them! We'll be pulverized!_

_You have to dodge all of Neji's attacks or else he'll seal off your chakra, knocking you out._

_Lee is fast, _really_ fast and those kicks and punches can obliterate logs; I _don't_ want to be on the receiving end of those. _

_Tenten is a weapons specialist, and she _never_ misses her mark… unless of course you're a wind jutsu user like Temari, but that's not the point, even if they are dummy kunai, shuriken, and all of those weapons she uses you'll get bruises.' _

I raised my hand, a habit I developed from school. "Uh… Gai-sensei, could we not spar and do something else instead? Like a mission? Neither my friends nor I can hope to stand up to Neji, Lee, or Tenten. They have a lot more experience than us and we don't even know how to mold chakra yet."

"WHILE IT IS TRUE THAT YOU HAVE ALMOST NO CHANCE AGAINST MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS…"

'_Jeez…. Confident much?"_

"… ONE OF THE BEST WAYS TO LEARN IS THROUGH EXPERIENCE! THROUGH YOUR DEFEAT, YOU MAY LEARN WHAT NOT TO DO IF YOU'RE EVER IN A SIMILAR SITUATION!" He replied, his teeth sparkling with unnatural shininess.

"Okay…" I replied with a sweatdrop. "So… how are we going to figure out who spars whom?"

"NEJI WILL SPAR WITH LIZZIE, LEE SHALL SPAR WITH MANDI, AND TENTEN SHALL SPAR WITH KRIS!" Gai said with a 'ping'.

"What are the rules?" asked Kris asked curiously.

"NO JUTSU AND NO 'ACTIVE' WEAPONS! FIRST TO DO 'LETHAL' DAMAGE TO AN OPPONENT, SUCH AS KNOCKING AN OPPONENT OUT OR HITTING A VITAL SPOT ON THE BODY WITH THE DUMMY WEAPONS WINS!" Gai announced happily with YOUTH! (A/N: active weapons are real kunai and shuriken)

"Okay, who goes first?" I asked.

"NEJI AND LIZZIE SHALL START THEIR SPAR OF YOUTHFULNESS FIRST!"

'_Crap! What did I do to deserve this!' _I thought screaming in my head.

"Hn," Neji replied, "Why don't you just give up? You're destined to lose anyway, Fate is on my side."

'_Oh yeah, Neji is a total jerk right now. Naruto has to TOTALLY kick his ass! … Not before I kick Naruto's ass for the insult! How dare he call me fat! I'm not fat! Just… big boned! Yeah! GO BIG BONED PEOPLE!'_ I thought to myself, subconsciously getting myself pumped to try and kick Naruto and Neji's asses to the curb.

"ARE THE YOUTHFUL OPPONENTS READY!"

"Hai!"

"Hn."

"THEN 3… 2… 1… HAJIME!" (A/N: Begin!)

And the spars began.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the extreme wait, and shortness of the chapter! I'll try to update more often, and I'm going to TRY and write the spars next chapter, but I've never written an action or fight sequence before… so it'll probably be lame… But I'll try :D Please R/R! Later! (Hopefully not too much later! ;) 


	9. Sparring Matches!

**Summary:** My two friends and me get transported into the Naruto world. What kind of chaos can ensue when a hater of Naruto, a fan of Naruto, and a little bit of a ditz end up in Konoha?

**Disclaimer:** If you're reading this you know I'm not Kishimoto-sensei so Naruto and all of its characters don't belong to me sadly, but I do own Kris and Mandi so there.

'_Italics' _thoughts

'_**Bold Italics'**_ Inner Sakura

_**A/N:**_

**Chapter 8 **

Sparring Matches!

"_ARE THE YOUTHFUL OPPONENTS READY!"_

"_Hai!"_

"_Hn."_

"_THEN 3… 2… 1… HAJIME!" (A/N: Begin!)_

_And the spars began._

Even though I knew how fast Neji was, I still wasn't prepared for the swiftness of the open-palm Jyuuken strikes that were headed right for me. I quickly tried to dodge the strikes by ducking but was still hit by glancing blows that, if it were a serious fight, would of probably of sealed manytenketsu (chakra points).

'_He's so fast!"_

I tried a right hook toward his face in retaliation, but he blocked it with his hand and counter-attacked with the other. The blow hit my left arm, close to my shoulder.

'_I'm not going to win in close-range battle… I need to take it long-range… but that would mean weapons… and I have absolutely no clue how to use them… well maybe the shuriken…"_ I thought to myself, backing away from his deadly hands and taking out dummy shuriken.

'_I've made and thrown paper-shuriken and the dummy ones aren't too much heavier and they shouldn't fly too differently_…"

I threw the shuriken and they flew quickly toward their target. Neji seeing the weapons coming toward him dodged them and said, "Is that the best you can do? If it is you should just give up, Fate has already decided this match."

"Will you just shut up?! I'm new at this!" I took out a kunai (AN: I'm getting rid of the word dummy, just because it doesn't take as long to type…) and tried my chances throwing it… It missed its target by a mile.

"Don't even start!" I yelled out when he opened his mouth for another taunt.

'_Okay, stick with shuriken!"_

All of a sudden, with a burst of speed, Neji appeared in front of me aiming a blow toward my heart. (AN: He's not really using chakra, it's just sparring!) Startled, I kicked out with my right foot and it connected… where no male should be kicked. Lee and Gai winced with sympathy. Taking advantage of my accidental kick, I placed a kunai on Neji's neck while he was crouched down in pain.

"WINNER LIZZIE!" Gai said ending the match.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! You just appeared out of no where!" I said as soon as the match was called, checking to see if he was all right. He glared at me in reply, a glare promising revenge.

I gulped and walked over to my friends quickly. Mandi just looked horrified, Tenten looked shocked and Kris looked like she would just burst with laughter. Finally the strain of bottling up her laughter made her explode.

"HAHAHA! OH MY GOD! YOU KICKED HIM IN THE BALLS!" She said laughing hysterically.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! I panicked!" I said blushing utterly embarrassed.

"Still, that was one of the funniest things I've seen!" She said calming down slightly, laughing occasionally.

"I can't believe you beat Neji…" Tenten said still slightly shocked.

"It was just a fluke… It's not like I'm going to ever be able to do it again…ever…" I said blushing.

"Still, you beat him fair and square. Congrats." Tenten said congratulating me.

"I can't believe you hit him there" Mandi said wide-eyed.

"Well it's not like I meant to!"

"I know I'm just… surprised."

"NEXT FIGHT! TENTEN VS KRIS!" Gai announced truly happy with the previous match's result, although it had an unorthodox end.

"Yay! Go Kris!" Mandi said cheering on our friend.

"Even though we've become friends, I'm not going to hold back!" Tenten said, catching Kris's eye.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Kris replied looking at her with confidence.

"ALRIGHT! ON THREE! 3…2…1…HAJIME!" Gai announced, lowering his hand down.

Tenten stared the fight immediately, throwing five kunai at Kris, toward various lethal points.

"OH MY GOD! She's trying to kill me!" She exclaimed falling to the ground, avoiding the kunai altogether.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" I yelled back to her.

"It's called SPARRING! Not 'It's time to kill Kris!'" she yelled back.

All of the sudden about 15 more various faux weapons flew at her, startling her making her fall over again, but this time a majority (14 out of 15) made their mark.

"Hey! Your opponent is me! Don't get distracted! Shinobi rule #1!" Tenten said, pulling more dummy weapons from seemingly nowhere. (A/N: Really, Where _do _all those weapons come from? They _all_ can't be inside kunai and shuriken pouches…)

She released the weapons, and Kris tried to jump aside avoid them, but Tenten expecting the movement threw them in such a way that most of them hit their targets anyway. Then, a miraculous thing happened, Kris actually _caught_ one of the dummy scythes that Tenten threw.

"WHAT! HOW'D SHE DO THAT!?!" Mandi exclaimed, stating what everyone else was thinking.

Kris just stood there for about five seconds, wide-eyed, until she came to her senses and threw the scythe right back at Tenten. Tenten, being an experienced kunoichi, caught the scythe, and seemingly disappeared.

Kris's eyes went wide, she looked around trying to find where she went and then Tenten appeared behind her, holding the scythe at her neck.

"WINNER TENTEN!" Gai exclaimed lowering his hand.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!?! THE SCYTHE WAS LIKE "WHOOSH!" AND YOU WERE LIKE "BAM! HA! I CAUGHT YOU!" AND THEN YOU THREW IT LIKE "VOOM!" HOW DID YOU DO IT?!?!" Mandi exclaimed voice what everyone was thinking… although many wouldn't admit it.

"I really don't know… It was like… an instinct! BUT THAT WAS AWESOME! Other than the terrifying, life threatening parts; that was exciting! My heart's still racing! Let's go again!" Kris said… being serious in the beginning and ending with actual hearts in her eyes.

I sweat dropped at her enthusiasm, but gave her a smile of support.

"So do you like the idea of being a ninja now?" I asked her with a knowing look.

"Oh yeah! If we're taught how to properly fight with all these weapons, Hell yeah!" She said with a sadistic look in her eye.

The sweat drop on my head lowered a few more inches.

"YOSH! LET THE NEXT YOUTHFUL BATTLE BETWEEN MANDI AND LEE BEGIN!" Gai said very proud of his various students.

"Um… Sorry, but I give up… I can't win against Lee if he's any as good as his friends…" Mandi said very nervously.

Gai's smile lost some of it's luster.

"HOW UN-YOUTHFUL OF YOU MANDI! I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU… BUT IT TOOK A LOT OF COURAGE TO ADMIT YOUR WEAKNESS! PART OF BEING A HIGH RANKING NINJA IS TO KNOW WHEN TO GIVE UP!" Gai's teeth sparkled blindingly again.

'_What?! When I tried to do something like that, he went and put me on a guilt trip!' _I thought spitefully to myself.

"SO, MY YOUTHFUL TEMPORARY PUPIL'S, TODAY'S TRAINING IS DONE FOR YOU! TOMORROW MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI WOULD LIKE TO TRAIN WITH YOU!" Gai said doing the good-guy pose. We all sweat dropped at that.

**A/N: **Sorry For the Short Chap… but, I need to post something! Sorry for being like dead for… how long? More than a year! *gasp dies* *is miraculously revived* Sorry that I've been gone, I couldn't afford the Internet for awhile, ^^; Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please R/R! Later!


End file.
